Electronic devices continue to become more prevalent in day-to-day activities. For example, smart phones, tablet computers and electronic devices continue to grow in popularity, and provide everyday personal and business functions to its users. These electronic devices may include a display utilized by the user to interact (e.g., through input/output operations) with the electronic devices and/or receive information therefrom. The display is typically protected by a cover glass, which prevents the display from being damaged during use of the electronic device and/or during undesirable shock events (e.g., drops) which the electronic device may experience in day-to-day use.
Conventionally, cover glass is made from reinforced or modified glass. To improve durability, the cover glass can be formed from harder ceramic materials. However, due to the hardness of some ceramic materials, surface finishing operations, such as polishing, may be challenging. Polishing may be particularly difficult if the ceramic component includes non-planar surfaces or features.